No silêncio
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Compreendiam-se muito mais que através das palavras. - ShikamaruShino - fluffy - para Hiei-and-Shino.


_**No silêncio...**_

* * *

><p><em>Compreendiam-se muito mais que através das palavras.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>O vocabulário do amor é restrito e repetitivo, porque a sua melhor expressão é o silêncio. Mas é deste silêncio que nasce todo o vocabulário do mundo."<em>

_Vergílio Ferreira_

* * *

><p><em>Para minha Alma Gêmea, que será a única capaz de compreender sem que eu precise dizer nada.<em>

* * *

><p>Shikamaru e Shino possuíam muitas coisas em comum. Ambos eram gênios desde os tempos da academia, embora não expressassem seu talento, pois preferiam o sossego de uma vida tranquila ao auge do estrelato que Sasuke alcançava desde jovem. Os dois gostavam de apreciar a brisa gélida do fim de tarde, embora Shino gostasse de fazê-lo do topo de uma frondosa árvore enquanto coletava insetos e Shikamaru gostasse de fazê-lo debaixo desta mesma árvore, notando como o verde das folhas se misturava ao azul do céu, tingido pelas cores do crepúsculo. E ambos gostavam de silêncio. Shikamaru porque sentia uma intensa preguiça de falar. Isso exigia muito esforço de suas cordas vocais e, sinceramente, era muito problemático. Por isso se tornava um bom ouvinte para as ladainhas de Ino – sobretudo quando ela começava a falar de garotos ou das roupas maltrapilhas de Sakura. Shino porque simplesmente apreciava o silêncio para ouvir os sons ao seu redor, sentir a natureza como um todo e fundir-se a ela.<p>

Então, naqueles momentos de fim de tarde, quando todos estavam longe dos arvoredos da floresta, os dois ficavam ali perdidos naqueles minutos. Algumas vezes após coletar seus insetos Shino descia da árvore e se sentava ao lado de Shikamaru e quando o dia estava muito frio, o estrategista se encolhia perto dele. Mesmo assim, nos dias de grande inverno, continuavam com aquele ritual que ninguém mais compreendia, embora alguns curiosos notassem como eram estranhos os dois.

Eles não se importavam.

Nesses momentos de silêncio também gostavam de ler livros, compartilhando os mesmos gostos a respeito de suspenses policiais e os contos de Poe. Não comentavam sobre isso, é claro, mas o silêncio era o suficiente para que compreendessem o quão bom era aquele momento que tinham. _Só para eles._

E então veio a morte de Asuma e naquele dia, Shikamaru não compareceu. Precisou ser fraco por cinco minutos. Bradar sua dor e chorar. Sentir seu mundo desabar e saber que nada ficaria bem para somente depois compreender que agora a responsabilidade era sua. E ele teria que assumi-la.

Shino também não compareceu. Foi sua a responsabilidade de consolar Kurenai-sensei. E, por céus, Shino nunca fora bom com palavras e em demonstrar sentimentos, mas partiu-lhe o coração ver a força de Shikamaru em anunciar a morte de seu próprio sensei.

- Ele está morto, Kurenai.

Já na calada da noite e distantes daquilo, a fumaça do cigarro pairou no ar. Shikamaru buscou no silêncio de Shino o consolo que precisava. E Shino buscou nas lágrimas silenciosas de Shikamaru seu conforto.

Alguns dias após o funeral de Asuma a cena voltou a se repetir. E os fins de tarde foram trocados pelas noites, onde sozinhos escutavam a respiração da natureza ao seu redor até que um dia o silêncio foi quebrado por uma pergunta inocente.

- Shino, qual é a cor dos seus olhos? – a fumaça do cigarro pairou no ar e Shino ergueu o rosto para as estrelas, um sorriso vago tomando conta de seus lábios.

- É da cor do silêncio. – voltou os olhos para o outro shinobi e mesmo por trás da lente dos óculos escuros, ele pôde compreender a verdade por trás daquele olhar.

Shikamaru também sorriu, apagando o cigarro em uma pedra ao seu lado e apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro de Shino. Nada disse sobre isso ou sobre o fato de ele segurar suavemente sua mão. Também não lhe agradeceu por permanecer ao seu lado agora ou desde o início; em momentos alegres e tristes. Simplesmente ficou ali com ele, a brisa fria da noite e as estrelas como únicas testemunhas do único diálogo dos dois. Decidiram por fim que calar-se era melhor. Porque era no silêncio que se compreendiam melhor. Muito mais que através das palavras. E Shikamaru foi grato por tê-lo ali. Não tanto quanto Shino... por poder estar ali.

Não por menos que as mais lindas palavras de amor são ditas no silêncio de um olhar¹.

* * *

><p>¹Citação de Leonardo da Vinci.<p> 


End file.
